


bruises

by Spikedluv



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bruises, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Per the prompt: no one can know about them, so Don marks Charlie where only he can see.





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 31 of [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: _Numb3rs, Don Eppes/Charlie Eppes, bruises, no one can know about them, so Don marks Charlie where only he can see._
> 
> Posted: September 9, 2017

Don is fully aware that no one can know about them, about his feelings for Charlie, about the things they do when they’re alone in the dark – he’s in law enforcement, he knows this better than anyone – but there are times that the need to mark Charlie is too strong to resist. Maybe it’s _because_ no one can know about them, because Don can’t slip his hand around the back of Charlie’s neck and leave it there, can’t touch the small of Charlie’s back when they’re headed to his car in case someone notices that the touch isn’t brotherly enough, isn’t professional enough.

And so they end up here, with Don sucking red marks into Charlie’s skin, leaving fingerprint bruises on his hips where no one but them will see.

“Don,” Charlie moans as Don moves lower and takes another patch of skin between his lips.

Charlie knows that Don won’t stop until he’s satisfied that Charlie has been sufficiently claimed. Don would feel bad, but their positions have been reversed, like when Liz showed up in LA, or when Robin showed an interest, so he pins Charlie’s wrists to his sides (careful not to leave bruises there unless they have more time for them to fade) and finds another spot of skin that’s escaped being marked.

Don’s mouth trades the inside of Charlie’s thigh for the sensitive skin between hip and groin. Charlie nearly sobs when Don finally licks up the length of him. Don releases one of Charlie’s wrists and Charlie’s hand shakes when he squirts lube onto Don’s fingers.

Charlie spreads his legs eagerly and Don opens him up as quickly as he can without hurting him. Charlie sings a mantra of _please_ and _I’m ready_ and _Don_. Don let’s Charlie screw himself on two fingers while he sucks another mark into sensitive skin.

Don gives an extra hard suck as he withdraws his fingers. Charlie’s initial whimper of protest as he tries to follow Don’s fingers changes to a sound of anticipation when he realizes what this means. Don straightens up and gets into position before he adds more lube to his fingers and spreads it over his cock.

Charlie draws his legs back and Don guides the head of his cock to Charlie’s hole. He presses until it pops in, and then slowly slides all the way into Charlie. Don has to ignore the sounds Charlie makes as he fills him or it’ll be over too soon. He wipes his fingers off on the towel and then grips Charlie’s hips with both hands.

Charlie knows what’s coming, and his cock oozes another drop of pre-come in expectation. Don slowly withdraws until just the tip remains inside Charlie. He uses the grip he has on Charlie’s hips to pull him onto his cock, then off, treating Charlie as if he was just a hole for Don’s use. With each slide of flesh on flesh Don’s fingers dig into Charlie’s skin.

It’s the thought of the bruises he’ll leave behind as much as the feel of Charlie’s tight heat around him that gets to Don, that finally pushes him to the edge. Don can’t hold his hips still any longer; he plunges into Charlie the next time he pulls him in. Charlie cries out when Don bottoms out inside him.

“Don,” Charlie moans.

It’s needy and a little desperate, and Don wants to make Charlie say his name like that again. He drives into Charlie with greedy thrusts of his hips. The more noises Charlie makes the more aroused Don gets. The muscles in his thighs tremble with effort and heat coils in his belly before spreading out to his toes and the tips of his fingers.

Don imagines the way Charlie’s slacks are going to rub against the bruises on the inside of his thighs, reminding him with every step that he is Don’s, as much as Don belongs to Charlie. His grip tightens as every muscle in his body tenses. White lights explode behind Don’s eyes as waves of pleasure crash over him.

Don doesn’t know how long Charlie’s been waiting when he recovers enough to unlock his fingers and curl them around Charlie. Don bends so he can reach the back of Charlie’s thigh and sucks one last mark into his skin as he strokes Charlie to release.

Don cleans them both up after and curls himself around Charlie. “Did I hurt you?” Don says, like he does every time they do this, needing to hear Charlie’s assurance that it’s not too much, that it’ll never be too much.

“Just enough,” Charlie assures Don, like he does every time.

The End


End file.
